Full moon
by shadow wolf of darknes
Summary: What if Remus never was a marauder but a moon a whole differend prankgroup. What if Snape was a griffindor and a moon. Lily isn't a goodytwoshoese. peter pettigrew who is that? meet oders like shadow and rianna.sorry can't spel.
1. how it all began

_**Disclaimer: Harry potter isn't from me.**_

**_Sorry but i cant spell so just try to read it._**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_**Full moon.**_

_**How it al began.**_

_**It al began on a summersday in privit drive 4 ,where a realy special girl lived. This girl was Lily Evans she had red curly hair and startling emerald green eyes. she was just sitting in the kitchen when she heard tikking. 'What is dat' she asked herself. **_

_**She looked around and saw an owl sitting in front of the window. 'What is an owl doing here' she asked herself 'i think it has something on its leg'. She opend the window and the owl came in ,it dropped a letter and flew out of the window again. She looked at the letter and read:**_

_**Miss L. Evans the kitchen prived drive 4 littel winging surrey.**_

_**'Thats weird it knows execley where i am' she said.she opend the letter and read:**_

_**Hogwards school for witchcrafd and wizardy. Headmaster: Albus dumbledor.**_

_**Dear miss Evans i am please to inform you that you have a place in our school the schoolyear begins on september the 1e owl us back before 31 july.**_

_**I'm a witch that is so cool'. She said 'MOM where are you'! She yelt. 'Upstairs' yelt rose evans. Lily ran upstairs and fond her mother in the bedroom. 'Mom i'm a witch' lily said. ' what are you talking about. Asked rose. 'Look here in this letter' lily said exited. 'O honey its just a joke problebly' said rose. 'Ye your right a wel i'm going to shana see you later'Lily said.' Ok be back at 4' said rose. 'Sure i just hope dat bad behaved dog isn't there'said Lily.**_

_**At shana's house.**_

_**'Hey Shana everything alright' said lily. 'Don't cal me dat its shadow not shana you know i hate dat name' said shana. ( shana is going to be shadow now. She has eyes who resembled de full moon and long curly black hair.) 'i know' said Lily. 'lisen to this somebody try't to let me believe i'm a witch' said Lily. 'was the name hogwarts'? Asked shadow. ' **_

_**Yes how do you know' asked Lily. 'I know becose its real my hole family went to hogwarts and me to so that means were going to the same school' Shadow said exited. 'Its real show me' said Lily. 'wel ok you know about that bad behaved dog'. **_

_**Yes you told me when i heard howling. 'Yes wel dat wasn't a dog its a werewolf ' said shadow. ' Werewolf, bud who and don't they bite people how can you come close'. Asked Lily. ' **_

_**My uncle is a werewolf and i can come close becaus my mother learnd me how to become an animagus when i was 7 but you can't tel anyone, O and my eyes i can controle them with my eyes. Said shadow. **_

_**'Wat's an animagus' Asked Lily? ' an animagus is a person who can turn in an animal' said Shadow. ' Show me' said lily. 'Wel ok but you can't tel anyone'. With dat shadow turnt in a beautyfull Artic wolf with moon collerd eyes and back.**_

_**'Wow dat was cool can you teach me dat' said Lily. ' sure its illigel but cool' said Shadow. 'I can't wait to go to hogwarts now' said Lily. 'same here i will ask mom if can go to diagon ally' said Shadow. 'Wat's dat' asked Lily? **_

_**'Wizarding place that's were we buy our stuf, o and we can borow my mothers oul to sent our replies back' said shadow. 'Wel let's go' said Lily.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**So wat do you think schould i write further or not please tel me review.**_


	2. Diagon ally

_**Disclaimer:i don't own harry potter.**_

_**I'm sorry but i can't spell so some things could seem weird.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Full moon.**_

_**Diagon ally.**_

"_**wel first thinks first we have to ask your mom if it's alright and then if my mom can bring us" said Shadow. "Ok can i use the phone then"? Asked Lily. "sure". Lily picked up the phone and dialed the number. "**Hello Rose speaking"**. "**Hey mom the whole thing is real"**. "**What whole thing o you mean the witch thing that can't be true how do you know for sure"**. "**Shadow said her whole familie went to that school and she even showed me some magic O and can i go and get my schoolthings today whith Shadow"**. "**Wel ok i believe you and it's ok for you to go do you have your money whith you"**. "**Yes mom i have it thanks and bye"**. "**bye""**Well mom said i can go"said Lily. "Great so said my mom come on lets go to the car"Shadow said exitet.**_

_**(In Diagon ally)**_

"**_ok mom is getting our money and said we have to go to Ollivanders for our wand". Said Shadow. "ok you lead the way"said Lily.they went to ollivanders and entert the shop when a misterius voice said. "i have been waitig for you". "how so"asked Shadow. "wel i thought you would know she who walks with the wolfs"said ollivander. _**

" **_WHAT that is disrespecful for someone to say that to a mere human"yelded Shadow! Lily was schoked that someone could get a rais out of Shadow, she was the most calm person she knew. "but your not a mere human your a Lupe and don't denay the truth you know you are one, your eyes tell everything" Ollivander said. _**

"**_bud"said Shadow. Shadow lets talk about this later we are here for a wand not a fight"Lily said."your right lets get started"Shadow said. "ok who is first" . "Lils you can go first"said Shadow. "ok" Lily stept forward. Olivander gave her an wand and said "unicorn hair oak 14 inces". _**

_**Lily gave a swish and a wand came flying towards her, she pickted it up and Ollivander grabed the other "well that wasn't good try the one your holding now". Lily gave it a swish and suddenly a huge tiger made of fire sprang out of the wand ran a circle and dissaperd. **_

"**_Strange that is a powerful reaction, that is a realy special wand, I normaly only use unicorn hair, dragon hardstring or phoenix feathers, But this one is made by a friend of mine. Tiger hair 15 inces and rosewood"."wel thats strange" Lily said._**

"**_Well i'm up"Shadow said. "A yes i have a realy special wand for you, 14 inces the wood is made from a realy violend whomping willow and it contains the hair of a werewolf, I almost died getting the right hair. He gave the wand to Shadow and she gave it a swich, a beautyfull white wolf sprang out the wand looked at Shadow and then dissapeert. _**

"**_hm yes wel thats 7 galeons each"ollivander said. "My mother will come and pay later"Shadow said. "ok bye". And they left the shop.then Shadows mother sheila came to them. "I bought all of your stuf and did you get your wand"sheila asked? "Yes mom we got it, can we have our money so we can buy a pet"Shadow asked?_**

"**_ok here". Sheila gave them the money and they went to the petshop. "look how many there are"Lily said. Shadow was just looking around when she bumped into someone. "UNCLE REMUS"she jumped on the poor boy and gave him a kiss on the cheak. "uum Shadow isn't he a bit to young to be your uncle"Lily asked confused. _**

"**_Nope, look i will explain later, by the way Remus whatya doing here". "Well i was looking for a nice owl to buy, and shana don't cal me uncle"Remus said. "Only if you won't cal me shana".Shadow said."sure, o i'm Remus bye the way"he said to Lily. "I'm Lily" she said. "Realy i have heard alot over you._**

_**Then they heard alot of yapping and Shadow ran towards a box in the corner of the shop. Then Shadow squeeled "Wolfpups, can i have one". Then she looked again and picked a snow white pup. "This one is beautyfull i'm going to buy it".She walked to the counter paided and walked back.**_

"**_Hey i'm back". "We can see that, what are you going to cal her"asked Remus. "moonshine". Shadow walked atound and stopt by an other box. "Lily this is just something for you". "what is it". Tigercubs. "wow i'm going to buy one, uum this one". She picked a grey tiger walked to the counter and paid for it._**

_**  
"It's name is sunlight". Shadow ran to another box. "Remus this is something for you". "What do you mean". Asked remus. "baby foxes ofcoarse".said Shadow. "they have foxes? I'm going to buy one". He looked at the foxes and picked a black one, walked to the counter and bought it.**_

"**_hhm your name will be starling and Star for short". Remus said. Suddenly someone yeld stop them, they turned around and saw 3 phoenixis flying there way. The white one flew to Shadow and landed on her scholder, the grey one on Lily's and the black one on Remus._**

_**The shopkeeper ran there way and said "well it seems that they like you, you may heve them for free". "realy thanks, i'm going to cal mine Hikari"said Shadow."mine's yami" said remus. "And mine is dawn"said Lily. They walked outside to sheila. **_

"**_Hello what di,ARE THAT PHOENIXES! "Yes mom the shopkeeper gave them to us, and i bought a wolf, Lily a tiger and remus a fox" said Shadow. "o yes well Remus would you like to stay with us the rest of the vacation".said Sheila. "Yes that would be nice". And with that they all headed home._**

_**(Shadows home)**_

"**_So are you going to tell me why your uncle is so young"Lily asked. "sure, my Grandmother was 15 when she got mom and 35 when she got Remus. My mom was 20 when she got me"Shadow explaind. "So your grandmother gave birth to your mother when she was stil at school". "Yes"._**

"**_SHADOW"yelt sheila! "In the livingroom". "I bought food,3 baskets and 3 perches for your pets"said sheila. "thanks"they said."And Remus i owld mom to say were you are and it was ok, and i had to say that you have to lock yourself up on fullmoon"._**

"**_Wait a minute,Remus are you the werewolf Shadow told me about"asked Lily? Remus looked realy sad and said "Yes thats me and i can understand if you don't want to be around me anymore". _**

"**_are you crazy, i'm not afraid like some people are, i meen what's one night, you can't do anything about it"Lily said. "thanks". "Well up to bed you tree you have a long day ahead of you"Sheila said. "ok goodnight"they sad. And with that they went to bed._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Please review to tell me if something is realy wrong so i can correct it._**


End file.
